


west coast lovin'

by kickcows



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: It’s fall break for Peter, and he has plans to spend it with his two lovers - Tony and Pepper.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	west coast lovin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katiebug9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug9/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for a very dear friend of mine. :) Please enjoy! 

* * *

Peter looked out the window, and saw that he was not where he thought Happy was taking him. “Hey, uh - Happy?” He continued to stare out the window, blinking a few times to make sure what he was seeing was real. “I thought we were going to the Tower?” 

“Change of plans, kid.” Happy looked at him through the rearview mirror. “Don’t worry - I’m not joining you. You’re going alone.” 

“Alone?!” They pulled out onto the tarmac, coming to a stop next to one of Tony’s private jets. “Where am I going?!” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Yes, you do!” 

Happy shook his head. “Nope. Boss told me to bring you here, and that’s it. I don’t know where he is right now, and I don’t know where you’re to meet him.” 

“Where’s Pepper??” 

“With Tony.” 

He felt like he was going to be sick. “I’ve got school tomorrow!” 

“Peter - no, you don’t. It’s the weekend. You’re on break, remember? That’s why you’re visiting.”

Right. He was on a week break from MIT. “Still! I wish he told you where I’m going.” 

“Have an adventure. Go. Be spoiled.” Happy opened his door, and pointed to the airplane. “It’s going to take off as soon as you get settled in. The faster you do that, the faster you get to where you’re going.” 

“Why does Tony do this??” Peter groaned, as he got out of the car, his weekend bag in his hand. “He should have told me.” 

“Get used to it.” A large hand patted his shoulder. “See you in a week, Peter.” 

Trudging up to the stairs, Peter looked up at the opened door of the jet and started to walk up towards him. Tony had not told him anything about going somewhere. Peter had told him a few weeks ago that instead of spending time on campus for the week break, he was thinking about heading back to Queens to spend some time with his aunt. Tony vetoed the idea of going to Queens, and instead had told him to join him at Stark Tower. Which he thought he was doing, but as he got onto the jet, he heard the door to the cabin shut, one of the stewardesses coming over to him to take his bag. 

“Where are we flying?” He asked her, as he sat down and tried to will the nausea away. He really hated surprises, and this was the worst kind of surprise he could think of. “Or did he tell you to not tell me?” 

The stewardess laughed and nodded her head, leaving him to pout alone. He looked at his phone and saw no messages from Tony, and none from Pepper either. And definitely nothing on their group chat that they had together. Not since three days ago, when he’d sent how excited he was to see the both of them soon, and they had both replied with a heart. Peter groaned again as the jet took off, the sun just beginning to set. 

“We have your favorite tonight.” The stewardess came up to him a little later, holding a tray that had some of his favorite pizza in Manhattan. “Care for a drink?” 

“Coke is fine. Unless I should be sleeping?” He couldn’t tell which way the plane was flying - for all he knew it was flying south, but it could be going across the Atlantic, or it could be going towards the west coast. “What time is it at our destination?” 

“Enjoy your meal, Mr. Parker.” She offered no answer to him as she went to the back of the cabin. 

Peter sighed as he opened the pizza box, happy to see his favorite pizza. But that nausea remained, as he tried not to let the anxiety overtake him. He picked up the remote and turned it to the channel he knew would show the flight plan. “Aha!” He cried out, happy to see that the plane was heading towards the west. Yes, this he could deal with. “Malibu!” 

He should have realized that’s where he was being flown to. Tony and Pepper had just bought a vineyard out in Malibu - close to where Tony’s house had been prior to the Mandarian sinking it into the ocean. But he hadn’t realized it was already completed - being busy with studies at MIT really kept him out of the loop. Only another year until he would move on to his master’s, and then a doctorate. 

Finally feeling better about everything, Peter began to eat his pizza, and flipped the channel to be one of the movie stations. It was one of the newer blockbusters that he’d heard from Ned was an okay flick. It would pass the time, which was good because now that Peter knew where he was going, he was getting anxious for another reason - he wanted to be in LA with his lovers. 

His lovers. That was still such a wild concept to him. After graduating school, he’d taken a gap year and had traveled around the world with both Tony and Pepper as they did business. One day, while they had been in Italy, he’d had a bit too much to drink and had admitted he liked the two of them more than he probably should. More wine had been poured, and Pepper had convinced him to join them in the bedroom. That night, everything had changed in the best way imaginable for Peter. He gained not one, but two amazing lovers that he fell madly in love with. 

People at school always asked him why he didn’t date anyone. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed about his relationship with his two lovers - he wasn’t. But considering that one was a very public figure and with his wife - they were a very high profile couple, he didn’t think anyone would believe him. No one on campus knew that he was Spiderman; he didn’t want someone to piece together it was him, so he’d hung up the suit for the duration of his stay in Cambridge. He gave the excuse that he didn’t have time to find the love of his life while he was busy being on an accelerated track to receiving his diploma. That seemed to be a satisfactory answer for anyone that bothered him. Most students left him alone, which was fine by him. 

The plane began to descend into the LA basin, Peter looking out the window to watch their approach. New York was home, but this - this was a sprawling metropolis that he’d only gotten to see through the lens of a camera - be it a movie, or a video on Youtube. Seeing it in person didn’t do it justice. It was magical and amazing, and Peter couldn’t believe he was getting to see this with his own eyes. 

He waited for the cabin door to open, and then grabbed his bag and wondered who would be there to pick him up. Or would it be someone like Happy, only the west coast version of him? Excitement began to perk him up, his body not accepting that it was currently almost midnight while it was barely nine in the evening here. He was going to see his lovers soon - that was enough to perk him up. 

Walking down the flight of stairs, he saw an Audi parked on the tarmac, and felt his heart jump when he saw both of his lovers standing next to the car, waiting for him with smiles on their faces. Peter went to Pepper first, dropping his bag onto the floor as he walked into her arms and gave him a warm embrace with a very slow and sensual kiss that he savored for a few minutes too long. 

“Excuse me?” Tony tapped him on the shoulder, Peter choosing to ignore it because he knew that it was going to bother Tony that he’d gone to Pepper first, but he didn’t care. He continued kissing her, enjoying the way her body felt against his as their tongues touched with slow, lazy strokes. “Okay, enough. He’s mine too, you know.” 

Peter broke off the kiss with a soft laugh, turning to look at Tony before feeling Pepper pull away from him so he could go and step into his arms. “Hi, Tony.” He greeted him, and was planning on saying something more, but Tony grabbed him and dipped him as he kissed him with an equal amount of enthusiasm that he’d just shared with Pepper. But unlike hers, where it was slow and sweet, his was all fire and passion, Peter’s heart pounding hard in his chest as he clung tight to the billionaire - holding onto the man that had taught him everything he knew about anything. 

“Now who’s making a show of it?” Pepper teased, soft laughter leaving her mouth as the two of them continued to kiss. “Come on, boys - let’s go home and we can continue this conversation in a more intimate setting.” 

Tony stared into his eyes, Peter getting lost in them as he tried to regain some sort of normal breathing pattern after their intense kiss. “Good to see you again, baby.” Tony murmured low, rubbing his nose against Peter’s. “Been a long couple of months.” 

“You can say that again.” He grinned, and then found himself back in an upright position, Tony’s arm hooked through his as Pepper held his hand. “This was a very nice surprise. I thought I was going to New York.” 

“Plans changed, as they always seem to do for us.” Tony opened the backseat for him, and he got in with Pepper following him. “We wanted to surprise you with a fun trip - we _had_ planned on whisking you off to Lake Cuomo but again - we got stuck here.” 

“Through no fault but your own.” Pepper reminded him, as Peter rested his head on her shoulder while Tony got into the driver’s seat. “This could have been avoided. But it’s okay - you haven’t seen our place yet out here, so this will be a nice opportunity to share with you what we’ve built for us.” 

Hearing that ‘us’ made Peter’s stomach do a little flip-flop. “Do you guys have bottles for sale yet?” 

“We do. It’s not making as much profit as we’d like right now, but it’ll do.” Pepper’s hand touched his face, pushing some of the unruly curls that had found their way to his forehead. “You need a haircut.” 

“I think it looks nice, Peter.” Tony commented, his eyes meeting his through the rearview mirror. “I bet it’s going to look great after a few rounds of sex.” 

A deep blush began to spread over Peter’s cheeks, his eyes meeting Tony’s again through the rearview mirror. He slid his arm around Pepper’s waist, wanting to feel her a little closer to him as filthy thoughts began to appear in his brain. “Is that a promise?” He said, his voice taking on a darker tone as he put his hand on the top of Pepper’s thigh. He felt her shift a little in his grasp, and then heard her moan softly near his ear as his fingers gently pushed against the soft flesh of her inner thigh. “Maybe you should drive faster, Tony.” 

“You two behave back there.” The car started to travel marginally faster. Anyone else, and Peter would have said to slow down, but he knew that Tony was an excellent driver, and would never put any of their lives into danger. 

They drove up a long windy hill, a private road that led to their estate. Peter had kept his hand where it was, but hadn’t done anything else with it as he didn’t want to disobey what Tony had said. He would be good - but he knew that Pepper had wanted him to do something more as she kept subtly trying to shift on the seat, but his fingers stayed planted where they were on her thigh. The car came to a stop in front of a gorgeous mansion - the largest house Peter had ever seen. But he didn’t have time to admire it, as Tony had practically slammed on the brakes, and then pulled the two of them out of the back of the car. 

Laughter rang between the three of them as he was pulled up two flights of stairs, finally winding up in a large bedroom that looked lived in. Clothes came off fast, Peter winding up in the center of bed, naked with his two lovers on either side of him. He reached for Tony first, while he put his hand between Pepper’s thighs, his fingers delving into her wet folds as he kissed Tony with an eagerness that had him moaning into his mouth. Tony put his hand on Peter’s cock, giving him some much needed attention that had him moaning like a cat in heat - he needed more, but at the same time was completely satisfied by what was happening to him. 

He slowly pushed two fingers into Pepper’s folds, the thick juices of her arousal slipping down them as he worked her pussy. He turned onto his side and felt Tony’s hand starting to prep his own ass as he pushed Pepper to lay down on the bed, his mouth soon finding its way to the top of her mound. His fingers stayed buried inside of her while he licked at her clit, making her orgasm not once but twice as he kept pumping his fingers in and out of her. 

Tony grabbed onto his hips, and pulled him back to lay on top of him. Peter’s back resting against Tony’s chest as he felt his lover’s cock slip into his body. His chest arched up as he moaned loud, that sudden fullness pushing him right into that spot he’d been missing so much the last few months. Pepper’s mouth returned the favor he’d just given to her, Peter pushing his fingers through her soft red locks as Tony helped control the pace that was to be set by his movements. 

His mind began to buzz with the need to orgasm, his own release coming too quickly. But he knew that as soon it was over, he’d be treated to another. Moaning loud, he tried to warn Pepper by pulling on her hair, but her mouth stayed glued to his cock as he began to come hard, his entire body growing warm as Tony’s cock began to push right up against his prostate - giving him the most intense orgasm he’s had in awhile. 

And, like he thought, as soon as Pepper was done sucking all of the life out of him, he was brought back to full hardness, and then watched as she got up on top of him, Peter now the meat in a Pepper and Tony sandwich. Turning his head, he found Tony’s mouth and kissed him with sloppy wet kisses, as Pepper sank herself down onto his cock. Feeling her warmth around him made him moan loud and long, her own passionate moans as she rode his cock driving him mad. Couple that with how Tony kept saying dirty things into his ear as he pounded his cock hard into his body - it brought Peter to another orgasm far too fast. 

Nails dragged down his chest as Pepper continued to get off of his cock, her folds squeezing and fluttering around his still hard flesh. Peter was stuck between his lovers and was loving every single second of it. He heard Tony moan low, and then his cock found its way deeper inside of Peter, the warm rush of his release sending Peter flying back over the edge as he moaned in tandem with him, Pepper moaning loud as his fingers worked her clit, the three of them climaxing as one unit.

Tony pulled out of him before Pepper moved, Peter grunting as he tried to stay tight but failed miserably. Tony’s mess spilled out of him, but with Tony peppering kissing on his neck, he knew the man didn’t mind. Pepper still had yet to move off of him, now choosing to lay on top of him, her breasts rubbing against his chest as they shared a few kisses together before she shared a few with Tony. “Welcome home, Peter.” She smiled, and kissed him again. 

“It’s good to be here.” He said, laughing as he felt her slip off of his softened cock. She walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, Peter now acting as the little spoon to Tony, who was cuddling him from behind. “Did you miss me?” He asked, knowing the answer already. 

“Of course we did, baby.” Tony murmured into his ear, tugging a little on the shell of his ear with a playful bite. “You know we always miss you when you’re not with us.” 

“Are you still on track to start your master’s work soon?” Pepper asked, as she came back to bed with a warm washcloth and towel, and began to clean the both of them up with gentle touches. “You know, you could always finish your work out here at CalTech.” 

Peter had thought about that, after Tony had mentioned they’d be out in California for a bit, but then his aunt was still in Queens. “I know. Maybe I’ll do a semester over here, instead of going over to Oxford.” 

“Like hell you will.” A soft smack to his ass had him groaning softly, his cock beginning to perk up again as Tony gave his ass another smack. “You are going to Oxford. No buts about it - we’ll just have to take an extended vacation over there when you do.” 

He smiled, and nodded his head. “I’d love that.” He looked over at Pepper, who was now running her well manicured nails up and down his torso, causing goosebumps to appear. “Is this how the rest of the week is going to be?” 

“It’ll be whatever you want it to be, sweetie.” Pepper smiled, as her hand found its way down to his cock. The long nail scratched at his hardening length, his appetite definitely not fulfilled yet by his two lovers. “Tony - he’s perking up again. Mind if I have a little more fun with our baby?” 

“By all means.” Tony guided Peter to be between his wife’s thighs, the tip of Peter’s cock now pushing against her wet folds. “Let me watch the two people I love most in the world have some fun together.” 

Peter turned his head and kissed Tony with a long kiss, as he rolled his hips forward to sink his cock back into Pepper’s body. He pulled away and began to really take care of Pepper, his mouth now playing with her breast as he slowly fucked her, her inner walls feeling like silk against his cock. Peter felt Tony’s hand start to tease his ass, and then groaned as he felt his lover start to fuck him with his fingers. He brought Pepper to an orgasm, and then began to come deep inside of her only seconds later, trying so hard to not come before her. 

“Perfect…” Tony murmured, his hand no longer inside of his ass. “God, you two are fucking gorgeous, you know that?” 

“Say sweeter things to us.” Pepper laughed, the post-coitus glow on her face making her look ethereal to Peter. “Don’t worry - it’ll be your turn soon.” 

“Oh, I’m not worried, sweetheart.” Peter fell back against Tony, and laughed as his lover put his arms around him. “Now, I think Peter needs a little sleep. Let’s let him recharge, and then we can all have a little more fun. What do you say, Pete?” 

He was already asleep, completely tuckered out after all of the fun he’d just had with his two lovers. Snuggling closer to Tony, he stayed asleep with a big smile on his face, happy to be home with his two lovers. 

***

The week went by a lot faster than he would have liked, and by the end of it, it was really difficult to say goodbye to both Pepper and Tony. 

“I don’t want to go.” He wasn’t ashamed to cry, tears running down his face as they stood on the tarmac, hugging each other in a threeway hug. “I’m going to miss you so much.” 

“We’ll see you again soon, sweetie.” Pepper cupped his cheek, then kissed his lips. “It’ll be the holidays before you know it. For that, we’ll be back in New York.” 

“Promise?” 

“On my life.” Tony nodded his head, as he kissed Peter softly. “Go be brilliant at MIT.” 

“I’ll do my best.” 

“I know you will, baby.” 

He got onto the plane, and was happy to see them standing on the tarmac as the plane took off. Peter closed his eyes and relived some of the memories from the past week as the plane took him back to the east coast. It had been one hell of a week with his lovers, and Peter knew that Pepper was right - it wasn’t that far off until the holidays, when he would have a two month break. He planned on spending every single second with them. 


End file.
